After Hours
by drummore
Summary: What goes on, when everybody clocks off
Will Halstead moved methodically around the bed; checking the IV and monitors, then head and abdominal injuries, and finally, scrutinising the lengthy patient chart before giving a satisfied nod.

"You've been lucky big brother, lucky." Will shook his head, "Someone saved your ass big time. You want to tell me exactly what happened yet?"

The most Jay Halstead could muster in reply was a half hearted sigh. His kid brother was beginning to piss him off. It was time for the talking and questioning to stop.

Will had played his Chief Resident card, and subjected him to one test after another since admission. Yes, Jay was grateful that Will cared enough about him to order over the top CT scans, ultrasounds and even a consultation from the neurology attending. And yes, he was grateful that it was Will who sutured his head because, even though he'd mocked his plastics career at every opportunity, he was talented and could make the scar virtually non existent. But now Jay had had enough. Adrenaline had raced through his body for the past thirty six hours, and he hadn't slept since the night before the drop at Midway. He wanted to sink into sleep, hopeful that the hit of narcotics his brother had authorised would dull everything to a fuzz, from the actual pain to the live action reply going through his mind.

But Will's mouth kept moving. Jay had no idea what he was talking about, something about a game on ESPN or perhaps a patient in the ED with ESP, and he didn't have the energy to tell him to shut the hell up. Finally though, he heard the words he longed for "So, I've got to go but I'll check back later buddy..." and his eyes were closed before his brother left the room.

* * *

Sleep didn't consume him though, instead his mind slowly worked through the blank spots that Mouse had filled for him.

"Voight tells Ruzek to get Burgess to do the drop, but he flips. So Dawson says he'll get some other patrol chick. Then Lindsay appears. Voight shits himself man and they have a showdown. He says "You here as a cop or to save your boyfriend?" And she says "Does it matter?" And then all of a sudden, she's got her star back. Olinksy made the call by the way...to Linsday...to tell her about you. It's bat shit crazy in there."

Jay smiled a little, he could always trust Mouse for the he said/she said ins and outs. Although it was a bit like having a conversation with a woman sometimes, Mouse had always been up to date on the water cooler gossip.

He mulled it over for a few minutes, but decided it was just too difficult. Lindsay had done the drop and saved his ass, and he was glad it was her. The fact she wasn't totally gecked on booze or drugs at the time, and that she hadn't yelled at him, seemed inconsequential.

* * *

Ruzek and Atwater sent another beer down the bar for Will, giving him a thumbs up. "Jay knew what he was doing, he'll be fine," He repeated the phrase he relayed to his brother's colleagues, trying to convince himself. "He'll be fine." Will wasn't so sure. He had nearly lost Jay in Afghanistan, through both physical and mental injury. The wounds to his body had long since healed but

Finishing the dregs from the bottle, Will pulled on his jacket and made his way back to Lakeside Medical. It was late, and the lights on Jay's floor were dimmed. He stopped at the Nurses station to check Jay's chart; no change during the regular nursing checks. He was about to push open the door when he noticed a figure inside the room. A female, small and slim, holding Jay's hand and tenderly stroking his hair.

* * *

"Christ Jay, what have I done?" Erin whispered and brushed away a tear with her shoulder. "I should have been there."

Jay opened one eye and gave her a hard stare before closing it again, "Shut up."

"Look at you though. I should have been there."

"I said, shut up."

"But..." Erin started again before registering what he was saying. "Don't tell me to shut up Jay! That's..."

Both of Jay's eyes had opened, and he locked them onto hers. His body was battered and bruised, and he grimaced from just breathing. For a few minutes he remained silent, before giving her a soft, half smile, "I'm okay Erin. Really. We're partners, you were there.

She opened her mouth, but with his eyes still firmly fixed on her, she closed it again. Instead nodding and pressing her lips to his forehead.

* * *

Will Halstead cocked an eyebrow. The girl his older brother was crazy about, the one who went off the rails, the one who he'd moped about for months, seemed to be back on the scene. Life really was fluid.


End file.
